yourtinkertickerfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
틴틱봇/이효민
소개 thumb|130px 계정은 @ticker_hm. 통칭 틱효민, 틴효민, 틱횸, 틴횸, 횸라리, 횸보르기니, 횸츠 , 인문학요정, 맞춤법성애자. 고등학교 2학년으로 박정구와 같은 학교에 재학 중. 2학년 3반 21번. 인문계/문과생이다. 달리기는 100m 15초. 비냉물냉중 물냉파(식초 안 친 것). 레몬사탕을 좋아하며 선호하는 간식은 벗겨먹는 고오스, 흰 우유, 우유GT, 허쉬 앤 초콜릿 드링크, 치즈가 부드러운 시간, 로켓단의 못말려 초코롤이다. 좆간지를 뿜기위한 패션에도 관심이 많다. 총게임, 앱게임류도 하는듯. 아이폰(대포폰)을 사용한다. 쓰는 샴푸는 엘라스틴했어요~. 좋아하는 문구는 "모든 것은 불가능하다." 황병승의 시나 팝음악을 비롯한 갖은 종류의 예술에 흥미를 보인다. 의외로 로맨티스트일지도. 헤더 틴효민의 헤더이미지. *'1.초창기' thumb|left|400px틴효민의 초창기 헤더 이미지. 2015년 1월 28일 가동을 시작하기 전까지 가장 초반의 헤더 이미지이다. 틴정구와 마찬가지로 아직 아무런 트윗이 올라오지 않은 상태임을 알 수 있다. 참고로 해당 이미지는 원작에서 효민과 정구가 처음 만났던 장면의 캡쳐이다. *'2. Detachment (2015년 1월 27일)' thumb|left|400px 틴효민이 바꾼 두번째 헤더 이미지. 전체 이미지를 확인하려면 이쪽. 영화 디태치먼트의 한 장면. 프랑스의 소설가이자 사상가인 알베르 카뮈(1913~1960)의 말을 인용할 만큼 교육의 부조리를 다루고 있는 작품이다. '지금까지 어느 것에서도 이러한 깊이를 느껴보지 못했고, 그와 동시에 나 자신으로부터도 격리돼 존재하는 느낌이다(and never have i felt so deeply at one, and the same time so detached from myself, and so present in the world) 영화와 카뮈에대한 추가설명기사 *'3. I'm here, but Nothing (2015년 2월 7일)' thumb|left|400px 틴효민이 바꾼 세번째 이미지. 전체사진은 이쪽. 쿠사마 야요이의 'I'm here, but Nothing'(나는 여기에 있다, 하지만 존재하지 않는다) 지금은 지웠으나 당시 이런 트윗 을 올려두었었다. 의미를 해석하자면 '솔직하게 말하는 것(talk)이 모든걸 말하는걸(tell) 의미하지는 않는다.' *'4. 아름답고 멋지고 열등한 (2015년 3월 6일)' thumb|left|400px 황병승 시인의 <아름답고 멋지고 열등한> 정구와의 싸움 이후로 한동안 소식이 없던 효민이는 2015년 3월 6일 새벽중에 각종 싯구등을 다수 찍어 올렸다. 그중 헤더로 사용하였던 이미지였으나 10~20분정도 뒤에 다시 바뀌었다. '악마새끼들' 이라는 강한 단어와는달리 이 시는 '사랑해 당신을 너무 사랑해'로 시작한다. 전체 싯구는 이쪽 *'5. 과거의 느낌 (2015년 3월 6일)' thumb|left|400px 위와 같은날 바꿨었던 헤더 이미지. 신해욱 시인의 <과거의 느낌> 전체 싯구는 이쪽 *'6. Eat Into (2015년 3월 6일)' thumb|left|400px 위와 같은날 바꾼 헤더 이미지. 전체 이미지는이쪽 작가 송진희 - Eat Into(삼키다)/ video/ 08:00 동일본대지진, 후쿠시마 원전사고에서 영감을 받아 만든 단채널 영상작품. 미디어를 통해 수없이 많은 죽음을 목격하지만 이와 무관하게 흘러가는 현실에 대해 문제를 제기하고 반성을 촉구하는 작품. *'7. 불꽃 (2015년 3월 24일)' thumb|left|398px 유어봇 연재 당시의 불꽃놀이를 연상하게끔 만드는 사진. 도화선에 불이 붙은 것 같아 보이기도 하다. 헤더가 바뀐지 얼마 뒤에 원본 이미지로 보이는 사진을 올렸다. (3월24일 1:30am) *'8. 시인의 말 (2015년 4월 7일)' thumb|left|398px 「육체쇼와 전집」 중 시인의 말 / 황병승. (4월07일 1:20am) 해석 *팔로워와의 대화 중, 스스로 자신은 책이 아니고 이효민이므로 분석하길 포기하라고 말했다. *thumb|left본드를 시작했다. 이때 팔로워들과의 멘션 중 지워지지 않은 멘션이 딱 두 개 남았는데, 어떻게 해석하든 결국에는 둘 다 종극을 암시하는 내용으로 보인다. (3월 7일) *여러모로 고등학생다운 모습을 자주 보여준다.(인터넷용어, 유행어등도 사용하곤 한다.) 유어횸에 비하면 많이 유해진 편. *역시 인문학 전반에 관심을 보이며 현재는 독일어를 배우는 중으로 보인다. 과거 유어횸은 독일어를 잊어버렸다고 했기 때문에, 복선일지 어떨지는 조금 더 두고 봐야할 것. *유독 '구원'에 관한 이야기를 자주 한다. 정구의 구원자를 자처하면서도 자신은 아직 구원받지 못했음을 인정했다. *정구와 화해하던 날, 아지트에서 낮부터 계속 기다렸던 모양이다. 그 후 정구에게 보고싶었다고 진심을 고백한 뒤 오아시스의 원더월을 들으며 함께 돌아갔다. *thumb|left2015년 3월 19일 01:14am(발견시각) 틴횸의 프로필에 '형.' 이라는 내용이 추가되었다.